1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for the production of a carbon electrode that is useful for thin-type batteries suitable as the power supply of various electronic equipment intended to be miniaturized and made thin. More particularly, it relates to a method for the production of a carbon electrode without electrochemical treatment before fabricating the battery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For conventional batteries for electronic equipment, a battery structure is widely used wherein an electroconductive material and a binding agent are admixed with an electrode active material, the mixture is coated on a current-collector such as a metal net so as to form an electrode, and another electrode is disposed opposite so as to interpose a separator between these electrodes.
However, the electrode manufactured by the above-mentioned method is disadvantageous in that electric contact of the electrode active material with the electroconductive material or the current-collector is poor, resulting in a large internal resistance of the battery that uses the electrode. Moreover, the electroconductive material and the binding agent are required in addition to the electrode active material, therefore resulting in a decrease in the amount of electrode active material, which induces a decrease in energy density. Also, it is necessary that the resulting electrode is treated electrochemically in an electrolytic solution before fabricating the battery, which causes complication of the manufacturing process.